The medical TGIB has a robust clinical program for treatment of patients with advanced thoracic and GI cancers who have failed standard therapies. The thoracic team is conducting innovative studies for patients with non-small cell lung cancer, small cell lung cancer, malignant mesothelioma and thymic cancers. These include use of novel treatments developed by scientists at the NCI. A major focus of our team is the development of drugs targeting the tumor antigen, mesothelin that is highly expressed in many cancers. We are using a monoclonal antibody- MORAb-009, an immunotoxin -SS1P, an antibody drug conjugate- BAY 94-9343 and a mesothelin vaccine- CRS-207 to treat these cancers. In addition, we are conducting clinical trials using immunotherapy agents including immune checkpoint inhibitors to treat patients with thoracic cancers who have failed standard treatments. The TGIB is also conducting studies for treatment of gastrointestinal cancers with a special emphasis on liver cancer. Investigators within the TGIB have established a robust program for treatment of patients with liver cancer including use of immunotherapy agents either alone or in combination with radiation therapy or locally ablative therapies for liver cancer. The gastrointestinal group is also conducting clinical trials of novel agents for treatment of pancreatic cancer.